Of Sunflowers and Icefields
by Laharls-Demon
Summary: America and Russia are being plauged by nightmares... Can they pull eachother through?
1. Calling for You

Sitting on the edge of his bed, America wiped the sweat from his face, taking a deep breath. He looked at the clock, then standing and walking to the bathroom. He looked at himself… He looked sickly; bags under his eyes and pale skin, bringing out icy blue eyes.

Splashing cold water on his face, he thought of the dream- no… nightmare- that he had awoken to. He had been having the same nightmare for a few weeks now. It was about the Cold War with Russia...

He sighed and wiped the images from his head, heading downstairs for a cup of coffee. On the way, he peeked into his brother's room. Canada was still asleep… Why wouldn't he be? He wasn't waking up with nightmares every day.

He poured a cup of coffee, his hand shaking. He jumped as he thought he heard movement…. It was just the insomnia getting to him. He would sleep for maybe a half an hour before waking and being unable to go back to sleep.

The phone rang… It was 12:30 in the morning and NOBODY ever called America OR Canada at this time…. They were both asleep at midnight.

America looked at the caller ID…

It was Russia.

He quickly picked the phone up, answering it with a quiet, sleep-deprived "Yes, Ivan?"

"Alfred?"

Russia sounded like he had just woken up to find Belarus in his room.

He sounded worried or scared, or upset…. Things that Russia never sounded like…

"Alfred? I wanted to talk to you… Have you been having nightmares?"

America woke up a little, surprised by Russia's questions.

"Yes, Ivan… I have been having nightmares…. What are yours about?"

He walked across the room, sitting in his armchair and sipping some of his coffee.

"Alfred, I haven't been able to sleep for nights because every night it's the same thing… I wake up after about an hour of sleep…."

Russia sounded slightly relieved. He sighed into the phone, waiting for America's reply.

"I'm in the same situation, Ivan…."

America mumbled to the Russian, never feeling more comforted by the accent. He took another small sip of his coffee.

"Can you come over so we can talk in private? I'd be more comfortable telling you what it is about in person…"

Russia whispered, closing his soft, violet eyes.

America smiled.

"Okay Ivan! Let me get my glasses and put my jacket on…"

He ran upstairs, as quietly as he could and grabbed his bomber jacket and glasses. He tossed them on, scribbling a note for Canada; just in case he wasn't back before Mattie woke up. He picked his cell phone up and called Russia on that, after hanging his home phone up.

"I'll be there shortly. I just left my house now."

"Thank you, Alfred…. I owe you. Now, I must go and put some actual clothing on and make something for us to drink."

He could tell by the tone in Russia's voice that he was both relieved and happy.

"See you then, Ivan."

America ran a hand through his hair as Russia hung up the phone.

He grinned and closed his cell phone, stashing it in the pocket of his bomber jacket. He saw Japan's flower shop on the way. He stopped in and looked for something for Russia.


	2. For Russia with Love

His eyes landed on potted sunflowers.

"Kiku, may I buy this?"

Japan nodded, picking them up and carrying it to the counter and the cash register.

"Do you need a card? Are these for a lover or what, Alfred?" Japan questioned sarcastically, looking at America with his chocolate brown eyes.

Alfred laughed.

"Just give me a "Friends" card and a pen…" He paid for the flowers. "Oh, and keep the change…."

He scribbled onto the card, taking the plant and the card with him to Russia's place.

Walking to the door, he knocked softly. He heard footsteps inside and then the door opened to reveal a pathetic looking Russia. His face was pale and there were dark bags under his eyes, not to mention that his hair was a mess and his eyes carried no spark or emotion in them.

"What happened to you, Ivan?"

America looked a little pale and there were light bags under his eyes, but he didn't look THAT bad. He felt a smile cross his face at the sight of Russia's eyes lighting up with interest.

"You like the flowers? They are for you."

He handed the plant's pot to Russia, who hugged the pot tightly, a huge smile crossing his face.  
"Thank you, Alfred."

He put the plant on a nearby table and hugged America.

"This is also for you…"

America handed Russia the card, watching the Russian open it with excitement.

He waited to see the other nation's reaction to the note he wrote inside. He got his reaction after a few seconds.

"Alfred! This is the best gift I have ever gotten!"

He hugged the American again, smiling widely. He welcomed Alfred in, giving him a cup of coffee and showing him to his living room.


	3. Secret Confessions

**WARNING: UKE RUSSIA AHEAD…. **

Alfred took a seat in an armchair, sitting across from the Russian. He looked into the coffee, unable to drink any more. Ever since the nightmares started, he had begun to start drinking more tea and less coffee, finding tea to be more relaxing. He was becoming so much unlike himself that it was frightening.

"Thanks, Ivan… Now, on to the real reason that I am here: the dreams….."

Neither of the two nations could make eye contact with the other.

"I'll go first… My nightmares are of the Cold War… Instead of it ending, you won…"

America spoke, gravely serious and it felt like time stopped moving so it could listen to Alfred speak to the Russian.

"It was the same for me, Alfred…. What was scaring me in the dream was what I did to other people, you especially…."

Vivid images of blood-covered clothing and tiled floors stained red were flashing through Russia's mind.

He shivered and huddled ever tighter into his scarf.

To America this was strange; watching Russia curl into a ball like he was being haunted by a ghost.

"I-i-i-Ivan?"

America walked over, putting his arm around the other nation's shoulder.

Clutching onto Alfred's jacket, Ivan buried his face in the t-shirt of the American.

Alfred froze up at the contact that Russia had made with him. He was snapped back to reality when he felt his chest growing wet where Russia snuggled his head.

The realization hit him like a brick wall.

Russia was crying…. On him.

"Oh god…. Ivan please don't cry. I've never wanted to see you cry…. Not even during the Cold War…. "

He hugged the other man, gently pressing his lips to the silver hair of the Russian.

Russia sniffled and yawned, snuggling into America's chest. The American was so warm and comforting… He struggled to think of a good comparison, looking around the lifeless and empty room till his eyes spotted yellow; the sunflower.

Alfred was like a sunflower growing in an ice field. As bad as life was, Alfred struggled to survive and succeeded in doing so. Russia almost envied the American nation…

He wasn't going to tell Alfred, but every time he smiled, it made Ivan want to smile too.

"Alfred… thanks for everything…."

Russia spoke softly, his sincere words being buried in America's shirt. If he fell asleep here, he had a feeling that the nightmare wouldn't return. He wouldn't ever hurt Alfred. He COULDN'T. He closed his eyes, still holding tightly to the American.

Soft breathing broke the silence as America looked down. America chuckled; Russia had fallen asleep.

"Sleep, Ivan. Though you may not know it, I love you."

He whispered to the Russian, shifting and laying down beside the other man, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	4. Like, Totally Adorable, you know?

**I love writing for Poland…. It's like, so totally fun~! 3333**

Talking and shuffling of feet awoke Alfred.

"Awwww~" Someone, sounding an awful lot like Poland, purred.

America jumped awake to Poland's face inches from his own. He couldn't feel his right arm. He looked over, seeing a sleeping Russia with the arm in a tight hug. America smiled, straightening his glasses.

Poland looked at Lithuania and back to America.

"Liet, you never told me that they were, like totally, an item!"

Poland cooed, looking at Lithuania who looked at Latvia and Estonia in confusion.

"They aren't…. I didn't even know that Alfred was here till I woke up. He wasn't here when Eduard went to bed… around midnight…." Lithuania tried, in vain to get Feliks to quiet down, even a little bit.

"I heard him calling someone, but I turned the radio on to drown out the talking."

Estonia looked at Russia, who mumbled something in his sleep, tugging softly on Alfred's arm and hugging it tighter.

"Oh god~ THAT'S ADORABLE!"

This time it was Raivis, trying not to explode. His voice never went above a whisper, but he was a squealing blob of cuteness inside.

Poland chased the group from the room, trying to give America some time alone with Russia.

"Like, don't you guys want to get some good pics of them making out…. They're, like, totally EPIC blackmail~" He purred, playing with the pink ribbon in his hair and straightening his jeans.

America sat up, staying close to Ivan. Once the others left the room, America muttered to himself.

"Heh… Like that'd ever happen…"

"Oh…. It might…"

America jumped, looking down at Russia,

Ivan's violet eyed fluttered open, if only slightly. He looked up at America, a child-like innocence in his eyes.

He smiled, still having Alfred's arm in his possession.

"Huh? You were awake?"

Alfred didn't try to hide the blush on his face, being too startled by Russia. He began to wonder if Ivan pretended to be asleep just to hear what Eduard, Feliks, Liet and Raivis thought about the two of them.

"Yes…. I didn't expect Raivis to call us cute, did you? It's kinda interesting to hear what others have to say about you, da?"

America nodded in agreement, unable to think of anything to say to Russia at the moment. Russia smiled; his cheeks pink and looking more alive than he did a few hours ago, but still a little pale.


End file.
